Crazy Magic! 2
by The Mystery or piesareawesome
Summary: This is a sequel to another Fanfic called Crazy Magic! by AutumnElf. In order to understand what is going on in here, you need to read that one. This is not really that good, I'm just warning you...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hey, anybody who's reading this. This is my first story and I hope you guys enjoy it! I borrowed part of this story from one of the Fanfictions that I read, but it is now, unfortunately, discontinued by the great author AutumnElf. That Fanfic was called "Crazy Magic!" I give 99.99% of the credit to her unless she sees this and comes around to be modest. Anyway, I'm sorry, since this is just a beginning note. Thanks! Reviews, favorites, follows, or anything will motivate me to write more. Even insults like "This is some awful s**t!" or "Dude, this s**ks!" I don't mind, but anybody taking advantage of my kindness… Usui will help me come around and punch you. (I'm just kidding! Or am I…?!) I hope you enjoy this story!**

(From the real story)

I wanted to say so much, but the only word that escaped my mouth is…

"Takumi…"

(From my not-so-creative mind)

**Misaki's POV**

Whoa. What? Was that possible? My first love… returned… ALIVE! He was a real man, right? I'm pretty sure that he—

Then, this "Usui" walked over to the seat next to me and sat down. His blazing green eyes bore into mine, but it was a loving stare.

I was sure he had died, not the mannequin he once was. He had become a human, but saved me by dying. At least, I thought he was dead.

The teacher had been trying to explain to us a strategy for a math question, but I didn't listen. I was too busy thinking about those blazing emerald eyes to concentrate at all.

"Ta… ku… mi…" I forced out. I wanted to cry, to run into his arms, to hide under the table, to get away from what he once had been; anything, so that he would not have that heartbreak, but he hugged me at that instant.

"Ayuzawa," he said, and I could hear his smile. "My first love, the one I had been looking for… I love you."

**Hey, I think I left you at a cliffy there. Don't jump off! You'll die! I'm kidding. :) Happy one-day late Thanksgiving! There will be afew other chapters… please review or not! **

**I LIKE PIEZ! –The Mystery or piesareawesome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. :P For anyone who's reading. I will be responding to some of the reviews I get from now on.**

**Guest: It's alright; I try not leaving people at cliffhangers. TRY.**

**Other guest: Thanks! I hope you can create a Fanfic account soon so that I can read some of your ideas and stories! Sorry, I forgot your name!**

**KawaiiAnimeGirls: Not on the website right now, so I temporarily forgot your username. Cho and Sakura or whatever your names are, thanks for reading! I will PM you.**

**MysteriousWriter-Ami: Again, not on the website. Feel free to PM me anytime you like, since I will almost always be logged on in my nook. Thanks for R&Ring! I was planning to make it a prologue, but my computer started lagging so I'm like whateves.**

**Anybody reading this, PM me anytime! Obviously, I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! On to my failure of a story.**

**Miskai's POV**

"I love you," Takumi had said.

Wait, what? He was searching for me… Of course not! What am I thinking? I was here the entire time!

"Idiot Ta-Usui!" I shouted, forcing my way out of his comforting and loving – not loving – grip.

"Misa-chan, how can you treat your 'mannequin' like that?" he quietly chuckled. "Look at those beautiful cheeks, not to mention the fact that their turning red, my pretty little Misa-chan."

"Don't call me that, you perverted outer space alien!" I screamed, dashing away from him, leaving that "Usui" laughing in the empty room.

I walked up the stairs to the roof, laying down in the middle of it, thinking to myself. I drifted off to a world of happiness with _my_ dreamy Takumi in it. Wait, no, I did not just say that! Whoever can read my mind, I hate you! I HATE YOU!

**"Usui's" POV**

Well, there you have it, my gorgeous Misaki. All those guys out there had better lay their hands off her. I just laughed as she ran off, but I guessed that she would be at the school roof, since she could always study up there. Besides, if she wasn't, I would still be able to relax up there. I slipped my hands in my pockets and checked the time. We had a 45 minute lunch break. I pushed away the girls giving me presents so that I would love them (which will never work) and strolled up the stairs. Just as I had expected, there was Misaki, laying down, sleeping. I lay down beside her and hugged her up against my body.

"Takumi… I love you too," I heard her mumble in her sleep and hug me back.

Well, this is fun. I looked up at the sky. Almost cloudless, and such a light breeze that you can barely feel it. I held her even tighter and fell asleep.

**Misaki's POV**

In my dream, Takumi just saved me from a car crash and pulling me aside to the sidewalk. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Misaki," he whispered in my ear.

"Takumi… I love you too," I answered.

Then, my dream was destroying when I woke up with warm arms around me, and a warm breath down my face and neck, giving me shivers up my spine. Then, I heard a voice.

"Surely you didn't mean that before, did you?" Takumi said.

I looked up and saw him with a loving smile on his face.

"Not at all," I choked out, my eyes threatening for tears to fall. "I didn't."

I buried my face into his chest and wept, with his arms patting my back to calm me down. After that, I knew that everything was alright.

**Usui's POV**

"It's okay, Misa-chan," I said, hoping to cheer her up by annoying her.

"Sorry about your shirt, Takumi," she sniffled, rubbing the wet spot.

"I have an extra, don't worry," I said, laughing.

We had ten minutes left and quickly ate our lunch before walking to class.

"We have almost all the same classes!" Misaki exclaimed, a smile brightening her face, but fading quickly. "Not that I like that, you know."

She turned away from me and rushed away.

"We have the same class next, Misa-chan! And you're going the wrong way!" I shouted after her.

She stopped to turn around and brushed past me. Silly Ayuzawa Misaki, I thought, making sure I remembered her full name.

**Misaki's POV**

I love him so much, but what about that other transfer from Miyabigaoka? I wondered. Igarashi Tora was his name, I think. He was nicer to me than Takumi, I have to admit. He was my best friend ever since last year.

"Misaki!" shouted a familiar voice.

I whipped my head up from doing some work on the Student Council desk to see who it was. It was Tora, just as I realized.

"Yes, is there anything you need?" I asked him.

"Well, I've felt like we're such close friends, so here's a random question. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Tora asked eagerly.

**Well, there you have it. Another failure of a story, like I said. Sorry for making a cliffhanger and procrastinating. I'm so sorry! PM me or review!**

**I LIKE PIEZ! –The Mystery or piesareawesome**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG everyone, I'm so sorry! I was busy and procrastinated a bit. I wish you all a Merry late Christmas! I hope it was fun. If you would like to hear a song, please PM me or review to "hear" the song. Some of you guys may have already heard it, but it should be fine. It's a funny mini Christmas song my friend made. Might even put it on the next chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorite, and/or followed my story and I. I'm overjoyed.**

* * *

Previously, Tora has asked Misaki out. But why?

**Misaki's POV**

…..

If only I had mentioned this sooner. My best friend was also known as the creepy guy in the entire school. I let out a sigh.

"No," I solemnly replied, turning back to my work.

He stared at me with a blank face. After a while, he turned and ran out of the room._ So much for having a best friend,_ I thought.

Takumi was my first love. I could never let go of him, even for my best friend. Tora will have to find his own way. Unfortunately, if he hates me now, he may tell the whole school I work as a maid in a maid café!

"Misa-chan," an incredibly familiar voice whispered into my ear.

I jumped out of my seat onto the floor with a scream.

"Oh my gosh, you outer-space alien! Did you think I wouldn't recognize you?!" I shouted, trying to catch my breath. "Only one person calls me that! Except for the people at… my part time job?"

My voice grew to a questioning whisper. How did he know? Did he know my secret? What was I going to do? Would he blackmail me for revenge for calling him a perverted outer-space alien? What if-

My thoughts were cut off by a shriek down the hall. I scrambled up and dashed out of the room. Sitting on the floor was a crying girl being tormented by guys. I hated all men except for Tora, Takumi (of course), and my brother Kanou. Maybe I should start hating Tora…

I punched two of the guys and left the last one running for his life, screaming, "The demon prez is back! Run! RUN! Demon prez!"

As I helped the girl up to bring her to the infirmary, I noticed that Takumi was gone. _Where could he have gone now? _ I wondered. As I treated her wounds I talked to her.

"What's your name?" I kindly asked.

"S-Saku-ku-ra," she sniffled, hiccuping.

"Your hair matches your name! Cherry blossoms," I exclaimed as I patted her pink-like colored hair in pigtails.

"I'm a first year. Please be my friend. I really look up to you, kaichou," she said, looking up to me expectantly.

"I'll be your friend, don't worry. I'm a second year, you should know, though," I said, hugging her after treating her wounds.

We walked to her classroom as I gave off a deadly demon aura to any men who dared to come near. At the end of the day, I walked back home, exhausted. I flopped on my bed not bothering to greet Kanou, and fell into a deep sleep with green eyes piercing my own.

**Tora's POV **(A/N: Yes, this is the time to say, I hate you Tora!)

Well, that Takumi got her, didn't he? Let's see if he can against the entire Miyabigoaka high school. Maybe I stopped going there and attending, but Maki is still my faithful butler. I will fight for Misaki. She seemed… interesting when I first met her.

Yes, interesting is the perfect way to describe her. I needed that mannequin for my family. Being rich is one thing, but exposing magic was another, and this is what I needed to do for the Igarashi family. If only I could pull her away from Takumi, or he will pull away from her…

**Takumi's POV**

My hands were in my pockets as I strolled behind Misaki. Didn't she have that part time job at the maid café still? It seems as though she forgot that I knew and that she needed to go there. Maybe she didn't have her shift today. I crouched behind a bush as I saw her turn into the pathway of a house and take out her keys.

_Just like I remembered it,_ I thought. Once she closed the door, I looked into the window of her room. She flopped on the bed and fell asleep, just like that. Not saying anything to her brother? That was rude. I pushed open the window with what I called superhuman powers and jumped in. I closed the window behind me. I stood in the corner of the room watching her. I wondered if I could sleep. 

_The mannequin in me hasn't changed…_

* * *

**What does he mean? What does Tora mean? WHAT DOES- okay I'll stop. The story has changed a little bit, but I hope you liked this one! Again, PM or review if you want to see the song! Arigatou gozaimasu! (Thank you! In Japanese)**

**Also, If you think my writing is good, please review that because I think I suck and have INCREDIBLY low self-esteem.**


End file.
